Poetry
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Aomine is having trouble finding a way to express his feelings so he decided to write something for his beloved Kagami. (M for lanuage, AoKaga, depictions of sex, FLUFF!)


I scowl at the blank piece of paper in front of me. This is just so fucking unfair. Why can't I be able to think of something romantic for the one I love every once in a while?! I mean, they'll be here at any time. I sigh and start to rack my brain for anything that could even pass as sweet.

"Daiki! Kagami will be here soon! Clean your room!" I growl and get up from my desk, stomping over to the door only to throw it open.

"It's okay, mom! He won't notice!" I could almost hear my mom's eyes roll.

"Yeah, he won't notice. You're right." I scowl at how much sarcasm dripped from her voice, but didn't say anything. I close the door and go back over to my desk, trying to write this stupid thing. I grab my pencil and start to think really hard, which if you knew me, is very hard in my case.

"Maybe… 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, Kagami will you do me the honor, and let me fuck you?' NO!" I crumple up the paper and throw it into the trash, smiling as it goes in without any effort. Back to writing…

I blink and stare down at my stack of empty paper, feeling ashamed to even call myself Kagami's boyfriend. What kind of boyfriend can't even write one fucking poem!? Kagami does it for me all the time! But…he usually blushes and looks away as he hands me it…making me want to fuck him…and we end up doing exactly that. I almost drool at the thought of him under me, whimpering and moaning, his face flushed as he tries to hide his lewd expression with his arms. I then pin them down and ravish him in every way.

"Daiki, you're drooling." I blink and quickly wipe my mouth, looking at my door to see Haeru standing there. Her arms were crossed over her chest, tapping her foot.

"What are you doing?" I scowl and wave my hand, looking back down at my desk. She pouts and runs up next to me.

"Are you writing something for Kagami?" I scowl more.

"Yeah, now scram." The little brat makes this innocent look and puts her finger on her lips.

"Now, what would Kagami say if he heard you say that to me?" I groan and lean back.

"Fine. Whatever. Are you gonna help me or what?" An evil smile makes it's way onto her face as she hops closer.

"I thought you'd never ask~."

* * *

"This is too soppy! He'll know I didn't write this!" Haeru rolls her eyes and grabs her stupid "love letter" back, clearing her throat so she can read it.

"But it's perfect! Listen. 'My dearest Kagami. How I love you so. Every time I see you, my heart goes uflutter. I can't help but love you more and more each day! If something would happen to you, I wouldn't be able to go on! Oh, my Kagami! Please forgive me for everything I have done! For I have changed! All because of-."

"I've heard enough." I yank the paper out of my sister's small hands and throw it into the trash can. She scowls and kicks me very hard in the leg and walks away.

"Have fun thinking of something on your own." I scoff and turn back towards the little work station I have set up.

"I will! I don't need you!" Who am I kidding? I do need her! But after she wrote something as embarrassing as that?! Hell no! She'll just fuck things up more! I groan and let my head drop down onto the hard wood, making me winch slightly.

"Okay…how about, 'Kagami. You have changed me. I love you more than...' No, too in your face." Another paper, crumple, gone. I don't understand. How is this so hard?! Well, if I just keep going on like this, I'll have a good one in no time.

* * *

It's been about 30 minutes since Kagami had called 15 minutes after I started this whole thing to say that he had to go to practice today and won't be here until about 6. I look at the clock. 4:47. WHY ME?! I've gone through almost all of the paper. All of them sucked. I sigh and lean back in my chair. What to do, what to do… God, I'm an awful boyfriend. Maybe I should say sorry to Haeru so she can help me.

No, I gotta do this on my own. And plus, the one she wrote was awful. I mean really awful. Oh well. Just gotta do this before he gets here. I sigh and begin to write.

"Roses are red-" No. Crumple, trash.

"I'd just like to say-" Nope. Crumple, trash.

"Kagami." Good start. Oh, who am I kidding?! I'll never get this fucking thing done. Maybe if I listen to some of his music, it'll give me something to go on. He did leave his iPod here.

I plug in his iPod and press play, smiling as our song came on. We call it our song because when his school was hosting a dance, he invited me and when this song came on, we danced together and showed all of his friends that we were together. Same thing happened at my school. That's why I love this song so much. It also reminds me of our relationship before we started dating. It's a little tune (or something) called 'Slow Dancing in a Burning Room'. It's by this American guy named John Mayer or something. I have no idea, since Kagami told me his name a long time ago so I'm a little fuzzy on the details. All I need to know is that this song will always be our song.

Okay, now…Let's do this.

"Kagami. I'm so happy." Nah, too straight forward.

"Kagami, please let me say-" No. Just, no.

"Kagami. You are my other half." Hm...maybe. I'll keep this and see how this goes. I just really hope he'll like this. Even just a little. My main goal in life is to make sure that Kagami is always happy now. What can I say? I love him.

So far it's just, "Kagami. You are my other half." Okay, that's a start, I guess.

"Kagami. You are my other half. You complete me. You make me happy. You've changed me for the better. I can't help but want to make you happy. If the Gods could see us now, I bet they'd be jealous. They'd envy me because I have you.

When people talk about fate, they are talking about us. I want you to know that I've been taking steps to better improve myself for you. Everything I do is for. Why you may ask. Well, that's pretty simple, really. It's all because...well...I love you."

* * *

"Aomine! I'm here!" I almost jump out of my skin as my bedroom door opens, revealing a slightly sweaty Kagami. I gulp and get up, smiling as I hug him. He hugs back and smiles. I kiss his forehead, making his face go a light pink. I smile even more and hug him closer. I never want to let him go. I feel like if I did, he'd disappear.

"Hey, Kagami. Miss me?" There was a chuckle from the slightly shorter one. He looks at me and smiles.

"Of course I did." I smile more and put my chin on his head. It took awhile, but I finally got Kagami to not be so embarrassed when saying things like this. I'm so glad too. He now says things that I've always hoped he would.

"So, why is there so much paper everywhere?" I gulp and pull away from the red head, going over to my desk and grabbing the small envelope. I hide it behind my back, making Kagami scowl slightly.

"What is it?"

"Oh, go take a shower first and then I'll show you."

"C'mon. That's not fair." I smile and poke the Tiger's nose.

"Do you just not want it at all?" He pouted and looked away, grabbing his bag before heading towards the bathroom.

"Fine, but I better get it when I get out." I nod and kiss him before he disappears behind the door.

* * *

Once Kagami was out of the shower and dressed, we both sat down on the bed. He was waiting for me to give him the letter. I was sweating like a sinner in church. My stomach was churning and I felt like I was about to puke. But, with a slightly shaking hand, I give Kagami the letter I worked all day on. He smiles and opens in unfolding the crisp paper. I gulp as his smile disappears, seeing his eyes rereading the words over and over again. He looked up at me then down at the letter. I look away, trying to keep my cool. But I stopped when Kagami almost tackled me to the ground.

"Gauh! What the-"

"Aomine. I love you too." My eyes widen and I look down at my Tiger, seeing how happy he was. He hugged me tightly and buried his face into the crook of my shoulder.

"I love you so much, Aomine." His voice was barely above a whisper. I smile and pull him close. He allowed this.

"Hey, Kagami?" The red head looks up, affection clear in his eyes.

"What?"

"When you're ready, will you marry me?" It didn't take too long for him to answer.

"Of course. I mean, I'll be happy and so will you. So, if you asked that same question every year, I would say the same thing. I will always marry you. Because I love you."

* * *

**Happy AoKaga day! **

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
